


Bayou Rain

by xsarahx



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsarahx/pseuds/xsarahx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi requisitions a car and drags Clint along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bayou Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on Thomas Dolby's "I love you goodbye"

“I can’t believe you just stole a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle.”

“You mean commandeered.” Bobbi corrected with a grin.

Clint raised an eyebrow but didn't utter another word. He wasn't about to complain. The details of Bobbi’s plan didn't really concern him, just like the reasons behind S.H.I.E.L.D. owning a small fleet of convertible sport cars.

Spy stuff, _probably_.

Bobbi had always been spontaneous - part of her charm. She was fickle, changing her mind consistently. Above all she was adventurous. Brave beyond measure, but never reckless. Perhaps some of these attributes were flaws, but Clint had always admired the traits regardless. Lately he had seen very little of the old Bobbi; the Bobbi he had fallen in love with, the one who earned her code name, the impulsive smart ass with a shock of blonde hair.The very same blonde hair that was currently billowing in the wind of the highway, whipping him in the face.

How they ended up in the Everglades was beyond question at this point. Somehow they were here, in Florida, pulled off the side of the small two lane road, listening as the rain hit the rag-top roof of the car. Bobbi’s bright blue eyes were fixed on the seemingly endless prairie of grass surrounding them.

“It’s kind of beautiful in a weird, brown way.”

Clint stifled a laugh. “Yeah, in a weird, brown way.”

Bobbi pointed to a sign ahead on the road and a sinister smile slowly formed over her lips.

“The Orange County Sheriff’s Association Charity Ball.” Clint read off the billboard. He turned his head back just in time to witness her smirk. “Oh no, birdie. Nope. I know that look. Don’t even think about it. **No**.”

Bobbi just smiled and put the car into gear as Clint continued to protest. They would both look back on that trip fondly, but in completely different ways. Bobbi remembers dancing in the rain in the parking lot of the event after they had been kicked out for insulting the DJ. Clint remembers seeing her smile, a genuine smile, something he hadn't seen in years.


End file.
